Tentación
by Marigabi
Summary: Cierra los ojos, mientras siente como el ruso pasea sus manos por su espalda haciendo trazos imaginaros, cada toque le parece perfecto como si de una coreografía se tratara, son lentos, muy lentos; así es siempre todo con Víctor, no hay apuros sólo tranquilidad inmutable, hay que tomarse su tiempo, sentir y disfrutar según él. [Yuri! on Ice]


**Declaración: Yuri! on Ice no es mío, lamentablemente.**

* * *

 **No tengo creatividad para escoger títulos.**

* * *

 **Tentación**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con las mejillas sonrojadas Yuuri suspira bajito mientras siente como los dedos de Víctor se hunden en su cabello, lenta muy lentamente; Víctor no tiene apuro y disfruta de hacer ese tipo de cosas con frecuencia, mientras Yuuri se debate entre el gusto y la vergüenza.

Es entonces cuando siente como los dedos largos del ruso comienzan a bajar, y a medida que bajan el calor sube; van por su cuello, por sus hombros y se detienen finalmente en su espalda dejando un camino de calor que obliga a Yuri a morderse el labio para no gemir, porque para empezar no están en un lugar exactamente privado.

Cierra los ojos, mientras siente como el ruso pasea sus manos por su espalda haciendo trazos imaginaros, cada toque le parece perfecto como si de una coreografía se tratara, son lentos, muy lentos; así es siempre todo con Víctor, no hay apuros sólo tranquilidad inmutable, hay que tomarse su tiempo, sentir y disfrutar según él, y a Yuuri eso le parece una tortura, una tortura deliciosa; se siente muy bien pero quiere pedir más y más rápido, porque aunque pocos lo saben él pueden ser bastante pasional en lo que hace.

Un lastimero _Víctor_ se escapa de sus labios y no necesita mirar para saber que el mayor está sonriendo, en el fondo sospecha que Víctor es un demonio y lo está llevando a la perdición.

El calor de la habitación sube cada vez más, escucha a Víctor susurrarle algo al oído pero no le presta atención, esta más concentrado en sentir como los dedos del ruso se pasean por la parte baja de su espalda, ¿no era eso lo que quería? ¿Qué se concentrará en sentir y disfrutar?

Pero el encanto no dura mucho tiempo antes de que el mayor retire sus manos, Yuri suelta un quejido ante tal acción, él quería seguir disfrutando un rato más.

No es hasta que siente como el agua fría cae en su cabeza, por sus hombros y espalda, que hace que de un brinco por la sorpresa en el banco en el que estaba sentado, que se da cuenta de donde está, es los baños públicos de Yu-topia y Víctor había estado lavando su espalda como costumbre.

Cuando de pone de pie Víctor le hace señas para que se acerque, toma su mentón y acercando mucho su rostro al suyo le pregunta que pasa, Yuri a veces se pregunta si los extranjeros carecen de pudor o es sólo Víctor quien no conoce lo que es el espacio personal.

El ruso espera su respuesta mientras delinea el labio inferior del menor con su pulgar, quien desvía avergonzado la mirada mientras asegura que nada pasa, Víctor le mira no muy convencido pero le deja ser, él nunca presiona respuestas sólo espera. Así que se separa y deja a Yuri en medio del baño para adelantarse a las aguas termales de exterior, que al parecer ya son de uso exclusivo de sólo ellos dos pues nadie más la usa.

Yuri queda avergonzado, no puede decirle que estaba fantaseando mientras le lavaba la espalda; lo que no sabe es que afuera mientras disfruta de las aguas termales Víctor sonríe, porque sabe que le pasa y le encanta ser el único causante de ello.

Tal vez su intuición si sea cierta y Víctor sea un demonio dispuesto a tentarlo y llevarlo a su perdición. Sin embargo, eso es algo que Yuri aún desconoce.

* * *

 **Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Tengo una obsesión con este anime.**

 **Muy inteligentemente sigue la formula de free! Deporte + Fanservise +Insinuaciones Yaoi = Éxito**

 **Pero Yuri! on Ice Es Hardcore más deporte, más fanservise e insinuaciones yaoi mucho más directas, un manjar entre manjares.**

 **En fin, me desperté a las 2 de la mañana y no podía seguir durmiendo se me ocurrió esto y a diferencia de mis otras ideas me senté a escribirlo de una vez, actualmente 5 de la mañana en Venezuela.**

 **Si alguien quiere hablar de este anime siempre estoy disponible, en serio necesito alguien con quien hablar de ello, llámenme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentario dejaras aquí**


End file.
